


And then it was all gone

by TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Main Character Sirius Black, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Died, Werewolf!Remus, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet
Summary: There was hope. Sirius could remember it clearly. ‘A blinding white light that overruled the depths of sorrow.’ But then it disappeared, and Sirius doesn’t know what to do anymore.





	And then it was all gone

There was hope. Sirius could remember it clearly. ‘A blinding white light that overruled the depths of sorrow.’ But then it disappeared, and Sirius doesn’t know what to do anymore.

  1. It was always there. Even if it was the glimmer of light in a sunset, or the flicker of the candle that Regulus brought to him in his misendeavours, causing him to be locked in the cellars of Grimmauld House.

* * *

  2. When he first arrived in Hogwarts, however, it grew. So bright, in fact, that it radiates from his eyes, his posture, and his glorious, blinding smile.

* * *

  3.  And then he met Remus. That was the moment that the light really eclipsed. Every smile - small and controlled, but bright grins when they’re in their dormitory - every kiss - feathery and light in the middle of the day, or hot and passionate in their bed, full of lust and love - and every moment shared together. 

* * *

  4. And then when Lily and James, his brother, got married, it flowed brighter, reflecting off the pictures from their Hogwarts years, submerging itself in the windows of his house; everywhere you looked, it was there.

* * *

  5. But then that’s where it diminished. Remus saw as it lessened when they argued, when people they knew died, and finally when James and Lily died. Sirius lost the bright light he grew up with, and that was the end of that.



**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Comments also. 
> 
> Tumblr : thegirlonthesideofthestreet


End file.
